1. Field of the Invention
A subject-matter of the invention is compounds derived from N-(1H-indolyl)-1H-indole-2-carboxamides which exhibit an in vitro and in vivo antagonist activity for receptors of TRPV1 (or VR1) type.
2. Description of the Art
Compounds disclosed in the document WO-A-03049702 of use in the treatment of diseases in which receptors of VR1 type are involved are already known, said reference is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There still exists a need to find and develop products exhibiting a good in vivo activity.
The invention meets this aim by providing novel compounds which exhibit an in vitro and in vivo antagonist activity for receptors of VR1 type.